ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bonecrafting Guide by Ayrlie
Category:Guides If you want to go my way and hit 100 Bonecraft like me, here is a simple guide to follow. Make sure to get Bone Purification key item as soon as you can, followed by the +1 guild items. Get the other key items as you gain the guild points but they're not as important. You will spend a lot of time in Windurst, and quite a bit of time farming for materials, so patience is a key. Amateur Level 1-4: Bone Hairpin : :*1 x Bone Chip Desynth these with Lightning Crystal, unless the guild is buying them for 168 gil each. Given with the stack prices at the AH, you should profit off this. Level 4-7: Shell Ring : :*1 x Seashell :*1 x Fish Scales If a seashell + fish scale is cheaper than bone chip, use this synth up to 7. Save a Shell Ring for the test item. Level 4-9: Bone Arrowheads : :*2 x Bone Chip Save these to level your Woodworking sub (which you will need at a later time). Recruit Level 9-14: Cornette : :*1 x Bone Chip :*1 x Brass Ingot This requires a Goldsmithing subskill of 14. If you need Windurst fame trade these in to the NPC in Windurst Walls. If you don't need the fame and Bastok is 3rd in Conquest, these will sell for a small profit in the Windurst AH. Level 14-17: Bone Ring : :*1 x Bone Chip :*1 x Sheep Tooth Sheep Teeth can be quite expensive, however, they are a relatively common drop from sheep in the Konschtat Highlands. Make sure to level your Leathercraft sub by converting Sheepskins to Sheep Leather or Sheep Wool. All other options up to level 17 are expensive. Level 17-21: Carapace Powder : :*2 x Beetle Shell Beetle Shells can be purchased from the AH for dirt cheap. You can also farm them in Jugner Forest as Stag Beetles have a common drop rate. Blazer Beetles in Crawler's Nest have the best drop rate but you will need a level 70 job to solo them effectively. Save the Beetle Jaws that you get from beetle farming. Initiate Level 21-23: Bone Pick : :*1 x Giant Femur :*1 x Ash Lumber If you leveled Woodworking sub, you should be able to make Ash Lumber easily. This craft requires a level 6 Woodworking sub. Level 23-28: Gelatin : :*1 x Giant Femur :*1 x Distilled Water Sell these in Windurst or Jeuno AH for profit. For best results, farm Dhalmels in Tahrongi Canyon and level your Leathercraft sub on Dhalmel Leather. Save the Dhalmel Leather. Novice Level 28-33: Beetle Arrowheads : :*1 x Bone Chip :*1 x Beetle Jaw Save the arrowheads for when you level Woodworking sub. Level 33-41: Bone Knife : :*1 x Walnut Lumber :*1 x Giant Femur Craft the Walnut Lumber at the guild shop in Carpenters' Landing (accessed from Northern San d'Oria zone). Desynth all Bone Knifes that you craft. Apprentice Level 41-43: Horn Arrowheads : :*1 x Bone Chip :*1 x Ram Horn For best results, you will have to farm rams in Konschtat Highlands or La Theine Plateau. Make sure to have your Leathercraft sub high enough to convert non-stacking Ram Skins into Ram Leather. The drop rate of Ram Horns is high with Treasure Hunter trait. Save the arrowheads for Woodworking sub leveling. Again, save the Ram Leather. Level 43-45: Carapace Mask : :*1 x Crab Shell :*1 x Dhalmel Leather Crab Shells are cheap, and common drop off Ironshells and Bigclaws in Sea Serpent Grotto. Desynth the results. Level 45-53: Scorpion Arrowheads : :*1 x Bone Chip :*1 x Scorpion Claw Scorpions in Ranguemont Pass and Crawler's Nest have a 100% drop rate on the claws. I suggest going to Ranguemont, as the scorpions also drop items that sell to vendor for 6k and 10k and have uncommon drop rates. Store Scorpion Shells on mules for a later craft, as those will not stack. Mushussus in Crawler's Nest have a 100% drop rate on 2 Claws + 1 shell . Journeyman Level 53-60: Scorpion Ring : :*1 x Scorpion Shell Use those shells you should be saving from scorpion farming. The other crafts at this level are major money losers. Craftsman Level 60-68: Bone Patas : :*1 x Carbon Fiber :*2 x Giant Femur :*1 x Crab Shell You will need to make heavy use of mules to stock items, as only Carbon Fiber stacks. If you leveled Alchemy and Bastok is not in third place in conquest, go to the shop in the Metalworks to buy Bomb Ash and craft the Carbon Fiber. Bone Patas sell decently on the AH, as it is used as a Goldsmithing skillup item. Level 60-69: Beast Horn : :*2 x Ram Horn You will need to make heavy use of mules to stock items, as nothing stacks. If you leveled Thief and Ranger you can make use of Treasure Hunter and Wide Scan by going to Konschtat Highlands or La Theine Plateau and hunting down the beautiful Tremor Ram & Battering Ram respectively. You may even get lucky and spot the two Notorious Monsters, the Rampaging Ram or Lumbering Lambert. With Treasure Hunter the drop rate of the horns are quite good as well as numerous. The Beast Horn sell for about 1062 gil to Jeuno NPC's. Level 68-71: Vivified Coral : :*1 x Coral Fragment :*1 x Light Anima :*1 x Lightning Anima :*1 x Water Anima The animas each stack to 99, and can be expensive. Coral Fragments can be expensive as well, although Fishing in Onzozo or Chocobo Digging in Western Altepa Desert can help cut costs. Bone Purification is required. Save the results for later. Artisan Level 69-73: Demon Knife : :*1 x Demon Horn :*1 x Ebony Lumber Demon Horns tend to be cheaper than Coral Fragments. Level 71-77: Coral Hairpin : :*1 x Coral Fragment :*1 x Pearl :*1 x Black Pearl Black Pearls can be expensive. However, the Shall Shell desynth is now a tier 3 Bonecraft synth and you should get several Pearls and Black Pearls from buying Shall Shells either at the Bibiki Bay guild shop or the AH. Save the results for later. Black Pearls are also a tier two HQ desynth from Gigas Necklace using a Lightning Crystal. Level 77-80: Reraise Hairpin : :*1 x Vivified Coral :*1 x Coral Hairpin Sell these on the AH carefully and you should make most of your money back from 68 to 80. Level 77-82 (alt): Dragon Cuisses : :*1 x Silver Thread :*2 x Wyvern Scales :*1 x Leather Trousers Buy Leather Trousers from Zemedars in Bastok Mines or Carautia or Cletae Southern San d'Oria. Silver Thread and Wyvern Scales should be inexpensive. Alchemists will buy these pants up in bulk, as they are used to make HQ Cursed gear. If you got the Bonecrafter's Ring, this is a good synth to equip that item, as the HQ is useless. Level 77-82 (alt): Eremite's Ring : :*1 x Hermit's Ring :*1 x Sheep Tooth Hermit's Rings are uncommon drop off Stone Eaters and Giant Grubs in Dangruf Wadi, and should sell on the AH for break-even rates. Adept Level 80-85: Hellish Bugle : :*1 x Imp Horn :*1 x Colibri Beak These items do not stack, but you can find them on the AH in Jeuno for cheap prices. Desynth the results. Level 82-84 (alt): Dragon Finger Gauntlets : :*1 x Silver Thread :*2 x Wyvern Scales :*1 x Leather Gloves Like Dragon Cuisses, alchemists will buy Dragon Finger Gauntlets in bulk in order to craft HQ cursed gear. Level 85-91: Demon Helm : :*1 x Sheep Leather :*1 x Demon Skull :*2 x Demon Horn If you have a raised Chocobo with Bore and a somewhat digging skill, dig to fatigue in Tahrongi Canyon everyday and you will eventually have several skulls and horns saved up. Desynth the results. The other options from 85-91 are very expensive and not worth crafting. Veteran Level 91-96: Trumpet Ring : :*2 x Trumpet Shell Trumpet Shell is obtained via fishing with an Halcyon Rod and Rogue Rig in Vunkerl Inlet (S), a new zone with the Wings of the Goddesses Expansion. If fishing is not your thing, the stacks of fish tend to be relatively inexpensive at the Auction House. Level 91-100: Gavial Mask : :*1 x Sheep Leather :*1 x HQ Pugil Scales :*1 x Titanictus Shell A chocobo digger with a raised Chocobo with Bore ability should also get several HQ Pugil Scales and Titanticus Shells from digging in Tahrongi Canyon as well. You can also desynth certain fish to get the shells and scales needed. This is a very popular route to get to 100 Bonecraft. The other alternatives are expensive.